quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Page Guidelines
Last updated: May 16th, 2014 See also: ''' *Guide to Editing These are just some guidelines to make the Spirit pages more consistent. Spirit Template *ALL Gold values should have a comma , e.g. (1,000,000) *There should be no commas in experience values. *Turns To Charge for Special Skills should be written as numbers in brackets with a space after the descriptions, e.g. "....to all enemies. (7)" '''NOT "....to all enemies.(7)" *Spirit Polls should be removed for fodder spirits, evo spirits, wizard books, and spirits from friendship invoke. *Level table should only contain the levels of the spirit's rank, levels over the maximum should be removed, i.e. only up to level 50 for A rank spirits. *Spirits for that can only be obtained at max level should only have the max level in their level table (e.g. event spirits like Peach Dumpling). If the spirit is available at level 1, the level table should be like the one in Wizard Book (Red) as other rows are likely never to be filled in. *A "?" mark (not yet known) can be used for spirit evo stages only. This is so that auto-fill fields will input data correctly. Also, some fields do not show up if there is no input (less clutter). *Availability (default is Limited) of a spirit should follow this: Spirit Descriptions A Spirit's description (left of the Spirit Template) should include details of the spirit, e.g. availability, event, alternate versions. The back story of spirits (provided in-game in news) should be in italic, "start and end with", and indented one level (e.g. Pino Marianne (Dancer of the Snow)) like this: : "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud" Here are a few examples you can follow for the common descriptions: *This spirit is found by Crystal Invocation *This spirit was found in Crystal Invocation until it was removed on Date. *This spirit was added to Crystal Invocation on Date *This spirit was added to Crystal Invocation on Date and was available until it was removed on Date *This spirit was added to Crystal Invocation on Date during the &&&& event and remains available. *This Spirit was available in Crystal Invoke from Date to Date *This Spirit was available in Crystal Invoke from Date to Date. His/Her first evo is still available. *Alternate version: &&&& *Family Spirits: **&&&& **&&&& Blank fields can also be left for description. For other descriptions, check out previous spirits. Date format should be like this; Mar 13th, 2014 Date should not contain the month if it is during the same mont as the start date. However it should contain the year and the start date should not. E.g. Mar 11th to 16th, 2014. Category Tags Here are a list of tags and descriptions for them. Tags that are bold below are added automatically when editing the Spirit Template. Tags should not be added if they are automated.